Will You Be There?  Alternative Ending
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: This is an alternative ending for SLSheartsRKO's oneshot "Will You Be There?" Will John survive a dangerous surgery? And what about Randy?  Her story is really good, you should read it :  - and I wouldn't mind, if you read mine aftewards ; ! Randy/John..


**Will You Be There? **

**This is an alternative for "Will You Be There?" a one shot by SLSheartsRKO….  
- the story is amazing… Read it if you haven't yet!  
It made me inspired, so I asked if I could make an alternative ending… She said yes, so here it is.. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

Quote

"Randy couldn't hold back anymore. Holding the notepad close to his heart, Randy broke down. The sobs weren't controllable anymore. His entire body shook. The wave of emotions was drowning him. Happiness . . . sorrow . . . worry . . . they fill every inch of Randy and more. The thought of not being with John each day and every day was painful. It was like a knife was twisting at his heart, taking his life away slowly.

_Three hours later . . ._"

"Mr. Orton?" a light voice whispered. He felt a small hand land on his shoulder. Slowly he opened his eyes, meeting the eyes of a stranger. The nurse dressed in white and pink clogs lifted her hand from Randy's shoulder and sent him a small smile. He tried to smile back, but never managed to: "Mr. Orton, the doctor is waiting for you."

He had been at the hospital several times before, but all his visits had ended positive. He didn't know how it would be like, to get bad news. How would he handle it? How would the doctors be like? Would the answer be written in their faces?

He tightened his grip around the notepad, to reassure that it was still there. It contained something he would always want to keep, no matter what the outcome of John's surgery would be.

The nurse took a step back, allowing Randy to stand up, without knocking her over.

"This way," she said and turned. Randy took a deep breath. He didn't know if he wanted to hear, what he was about to. It would be easier to just run away and never come back. Change name and address. Move to a desert island and never cross the line between society and nothing… But he couldn't. John was the love of his life, he couldn't leave without knowing.

He pulled himself together and followed the young brunette.

_Randy was lying on the couch in front of the TV, stuffing his mouth with sweets. He was getting impatient, John had been inside the bathroom for what felt like hours._

"_John, what the hell are you doing in there?" Randy yelled, spitting candy all over the place. He looked down, seeing the mess he had made. John wasn't going to be pleased about it, so he had to clean it up, before he would get the chance to see it. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a wet rag and some kitchen roll. He cleaned up and went back to the kitchen to drop the rag and throw out the used kitchen roll, before returning to the living room._

_The bathroom door cracked open. Randy looked towards it, seeing John standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. They smiled at each other as John made his way through the living room towards Randy._

"_What were you doing in there?" Randy grumbled, playing mad. John shook his head and laughed softly._

"_I was shaving, babe."_

"_Where the hell were you shaving? It took you ages!" John gave Randy a quick kiss to shut him up._

"_Everywhere, that's how you like it… Right?" he threw himself on the couch and grabbed some sweets. Randy shook his head and joined him. He took the remote control and started zapping around._

"_Stop, stoooop!" John suddenly burst out. Randy sent John a questioning look._

"_Why do you wanna watch wrestling, it's just a re-run?" John snatched the remote control from Randy's hand, to make sure that he wouldn't switch channel._

"_Because I remember this episode! This is the episode where you wrestle Batista," John sighed before continuing: "You're so cute in it."_

_Randy rolled his eyes and tried to snatch back the remote._

"_Come on, John. I don't wanna see myself wrestle!" Randy complained and pouted._

"_Please, just let me watch this one match… Pleeeeeaaaaseee," John's huge puppy eyes were impossible to resist, so Randy gave in: "Thank you, babe."_

_Randy watched John as John watched Randy on the TV screen. He looked so excited… so happy. Randy couldn't stop himself from staring. John's face was gorgeous… _

_Harmonious._

_John turned to look at Randy, he felt the staring._

_Randy just stared into John's beautiful blue eyes and John stared into Randy's._

_John slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss right on Randy's lips… That was when Randy knew that John was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Some might think it was a weird time to figure that out, but for Randy it was right. What could be more perfect, than a normal day on the couch with the most fantastic boyfriend? For Randy, it would never get boring to be with John. He could just look at him… That was all he needed… That was all he asked for._

The nurse opened the door to the doctor's office. Randy had a bad feeling from the beginning, the air was not pure… It was polluted… Something was missing.

The doctor sat behind his desk. There was an empty chair on the other side.

"Please sit down," the doctor said, nodding towards the empty chair. Randy sat down, never taking his eyes off of the doctor. He needed to interpret his expression. The doctor was a little uncomfortable with Randy's staring, but he knew why his eyes were glued to him, so he tried not to let it bother.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," the doctor started. Randy knew that was how he was going to start out. Why… why bad news? Had John lost his whole leg? Did he need another surgery?

… Was he… dead?

Randy sank the lump in his throat. He had to be strong.

"There were some complications during the surgery… and," here it came. No more waiting. Finally he would let Randy know, what was going on around him: "he didn't make it. We tried, we really did, but there was nothing we could do… I'm sorry."

The firm grip around the notepad loosened up… And it hit the floor.

Randy's body was paralyzed. He couldn't move an inch. Not even his eyes could move. They were staring into nothing but the empty air. The polluted air. The air that Randy didn't share with John anymore.

"Should I call someone? Friends… Relatives?" Randy couldn't nod nor shake his head. The only person, who could possibly help him through something like this, was John… And now he wasn't here.

A tear ran down Randy's cheek.

He got feeling back in his legs. He slowly got up on his feet and walked out of the doctor's office. Not listening to the words they spoke… Not answering the questions.

He began running… Running down the white, dead corridors. Nothing was alive anymore. Everything was dead. Everything and everyone were dead objects. Without John, nothing was alive.

He smashed the door to the toilet open. Quickly closing and locking it behind him. He pressed his back up against the cold door. Why did he die… Why?

John was an angel, who belonged on earth. Not in heaven.

Randy didn't prevent the tears from flowing. He let go and let them flow freely. He sobbed highly. Did nothing to hold it back.

"Why, John… Why…" he whispered, letting his back slip down the door, till his ass hit the floor. He buried his face in his hand and sobbed even higher.

"I hate you… I hate you!" Randy raised his voice, slamming his fists down the floor: "I hate you for leaving me here! Life is too hard without you! How could you do this to me? I loved you!" Randy screamed, knowing that he probably scared the hell out of all the people on the other side of the door. He went back to sobbing and lowered his voice: "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that… I still love you."

"Mr. Orton? I-is it you?" a familiar light voice stammered. Randy didn't answer, he just kept crying.

The nurse let out a deep sigh. She had seen many people pass away, leaving people behind… But this was harder for her to watch than normal.

"I-I think you forgot this," she said, slipping the notepad under the door. Randy looked down at it for a moment, before picking it up and pressing it against his chest. He wanted to thank her, but he couldn't.

She stood outside the door for a minute, hoping that Randy would come out. But he didn't, so she figured he needed some time alone.

She left.

Randy opened the notepad, reading John's message through once again. It only made him cry even harder.

_A few days later…_

Randy stood beside the grave of John Cena.

He hadn't been as close to John, since the day he died.

He had left the hospital, after reading John's message. Never looking back.

Friends, relatives – both his own and John's parents tried to reach him, but nobody could. He didn't even show up at John's funeral. The pain was too hard.

He could have seen John one last time at the hospital, but he passed it. Actually he didn't even pass it. He just left. He didn't want to see John dead. He wanted to remember him as a living person filled with life and positive energy. Not as a… lifeless, cold, piece of meat.

Randy squatted in front of the grave and looked down at the picture of John, which stood in front of the huge tombstone. This was so surrealistic to him.

"I'm sorry for not showing before now… I was… Well… It was…" Randy sighed and took a deep breath: "I shouldn't make excuses… There's no excuse for not showing… I should have, I'm sorry… I'm selfish."

Randy looked around to reassure that he was alone on the graveyard. No one was in sight.

"I brought you something," he said and a small smile appeared on his lips, as he put the flowers with a note beside the picture. A tear ran down his cheek, but he kept smiling.

"Now that you're in heaven, will you please greet God from me and tell him that he has to keep an extra eye on you? He'll regret letting you inside heavens doors eventually. Believe me, I know," Randy let out a small giggle. He felt so silly talking to himself, but he continued anyway, 'cause it helped.

"I have something I wanna show you," he said excited. Quickly pulling off his shirt and turning his back towards the grave.

He had got a new tattoo.

"_**I bet you're scared to death, huh?  
I'm scared too.  
but you'll see my face again, as I will see yours.  
I'll always be with you.  
I took a piece of your heart, when you took a piece of mine.  
Accidents happen for a reason.  
God's testing our love for one another.**_  
_**I'll finish when I'm staring into the eyes of my fiancé.  
say yes.  
You have all of me.  
You are my life, my soul.  
I love you so much. **_  
_**~ Always yours, John**_**"**

Randy put his shirt back on and turned towards the grave. He cocked his head and smiled.

"You better like it, 'cause it hurt like hell!" his eyes watered. It did hurt getting the tattoo, but nothing hurt more than this… Staring at the grave of the one you love.

"Fuck… John… I don't know how to live a life without you! I'm not sure if I wanna live a life without you… You probably want to kick my ass for saying this, but the day my note is gone, I'll be gone too. I'll join you in heaven… So… If you wanna keep me alive, you better watch that note!" he began sobbing, he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Oh shit…If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive… I… I hate myself!" Randy shouted, resting his head in his hands. He stood there for a moment, doing absolutely nothing.

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You decide when it's time for me to leave this place… to go to heaven… with you… I'll come back every day, to check if my note is still here… So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" he closed his eyes and sighed highly.

"Goodbye John," Randy looked at John's picture one last time, before leaving.

_Later that day…_

"Those brats! They should know better than to throw their garbage on a graveyard!" John's father mumbled to himself, picking up the piece of paper that was lying on John's grave. The paper was folded, so he opened it, to see if anything was written on it.

"Yes? What is that supposed to mean… Stupid kids!" he took the paper to the church's garbage can… But before he could throw the paper in it, a strong wind blew and took the paper with it.

"God damn it," he snarled and went back to John's grave. He wasn't going to run after a stupid piece of paper.

He placed the fresh flowers on John's grave and stood there for a moment, shedding a few tears, before he decided it was time for him to leave.

_Next day…_

Randy couldn't wait to see if his note was still there. Deep down inside of him, he was praying for it to be gone. The change for it to be gone was way bigger, than for it to still be there. There had been a small storm and the note wasn't secured in anyway, so it would probably be miles and miles away by now.

When Randy reached John's grave, he dropped the flowers he had brought for the grave, in shock.

The note was still there… Right where he had left it… The only difference was that it was opened, so it exposed its message, to the world.

"_Yes"_

**So… This was my alternative ending for Will You Be There?  
Some might consider it a sad ending… Some might not…  
I think it's a little of both…  
This ending also answered the question "Will You Be There?"  
- Hopefully you see how :)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please review **


End file.
